Exhale
by Sarfy
Summary: AU Doccubus. This was written for a 'doccubus massage challenge'. Prompt: Bo/Lauren, one gives massage to the other. This story is T-rated with some skimming on the M-rated line.. One-shot.


- Exhale -

This was written for the 'Doccubus massage challenge'. And it was voted as the fourth favorite story I think! Thanks to all who voted :) You can read the other stories on LgFaenatics account under the title 'Massage Envy'.

* * *

><p>AU one shot Doccubus.<p>

Prompt: Lauren/Bo – one gives a massage to the other.

Characters: Bo/Lauren/Kenzi

Humor/Romance

T-Rated (maybe with some skimming on the M-rated line).

I know next to nothing about massage therapy, so mostly made up here!

And this story may be slightly weird..ish I guess :D But read on!

xoxo

* * *

><p>Bo heard Kenzi tinkering around in the kitchen, when she made her way downstairs. Bo took deep breaths trying to keep her body as rigid as possible as she descended the stairs.<p>

"Morning." Bo muttered after she had managed to walk next to the kitchen island.

"Hey, you're up. I'm making breakfast." Kenzi turned to Bo.

"Really? Why?" Bo eyed her friend in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked." Kenzi scolded in mock offense. "I thought I'd be an awesome roommate and make you breakfast. For once."

"So what are we having?"

"Ta-Daa!" Kenzi presented a full-filled bowl. "Fruit loops with yogurt."

"Oh wow, you really went all out." Bo deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "Quite the spread."

"Shush." Kenzi growled. "Quit whining, I'll fix you up a nice glass of orange juice also. A balanced breakfast, if you ask me."

"Thanks." Bo smiled shaking her head. "I'll eat on the sofa." She said starting to make her way to the couch cringing a little once she started to move.

"I'll bring you these." Kenzi said grabbing a glass of juice, before following Bo to the living room.

"Yeah.." Bo groaned approaching the sofa.

"Your back's still not better?" Kenzi eyed Bo worriedly as the brunette gingerly lowered herself on the couch with a strained expression on her face. "You've been walking like a geriatric for days now."

"The mornings are the the worst… It must be my bed." Bo groaned and breathed carefully out willing her body to relax a little despite the throbbing in her back.

"Well, there hasn't been any action in it in ages." Kenzi smirked evilly. "Maybe it's broken, because it's been underused and neglected?"

"Shut up. I want to find something real. And.. I have to get a new mattress." Bo hissed and Kenzi snorted. "Shut up Kenz! I'm in pain."

"I see that. I'm sorry I was a meanie." Kenzi relented patting Bo on her shoulder and gave her friend the bowl filled with yogurt and fruit loops. "Eat. Do you want me to get you some pain meds? Muscle relaxants?"

"I already took one."

"Just waiting for it to kick in?"

"Something like that. Pills are not helping that much."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor."

"No thanks. I hate doctors." Bo shook her head.

"A massage then?" Kenzi shrugged, before her face brightened. "I know! You'll have to go see Lauren."

"Lauren?"

"She's a doctor."

"No thanks."

"And she's also a massage therapist." Kenzi pointed out. "She works at the Morrigan's Spa and Deli."

"Spa and Deli? A deli? What the hell?"

"There are of course salads and.. stuff. But as you know, some of us have a sweet tooth. Morrigan's is very popular." Kenzi narrowed her eyes warningly at Bo's scoffing. "The place is heavenly. Cupcakes, cakes, muffins, ice cream.." She started to list her favorites.

"Hellish sounds more like it." Bo cut in snickering gleefully. "How do sugary, fatty pastries and a health spa even go together?"

"They just do." Kenzi snarled. "And you're going. I'm going to pull some strings and get you an appointment today." The smaller brunette informed sternly and rushed to her room to make some calls.

"Kenz!" Bo screeched after her. "I'm not going!"

"You are! Eat!" Kenzi shouted back. "The end!" She ended with slamming the door.

"Well shit. Spa and Deli it is then…" Bo sighed and started to shovel the yogurt in her mouth. "Lauren.. A massage therapist.. Lovely name, but she's probably some burly strong-handed woman who'll pound my poor back to mush…" She grumbled between spoonfuls. "Ouch." She winced at the thought of getting roughly massaged.

.

* * *

><p>Bo sighed defeatedly as she stopped her yellow Camaro at the gate of the Morrigan's and motioned Kenzi to tell the approaching grey haired guard, where they were headed.<p>

"Hey, Chuck!"

"Miss Kenzi!" The guard beamed. "You have an appointment?"

"With the eclairs, yes." Kenzi smirked happily at the mere thought at all that sugary goodness. "I'm here with my friend, Bo Dennis. She has an appointment with Dr. Lewis."

"Dennis…" The guard checked his pad. "Here it is. Please park at space number 137. And go through the main doors and.."

"Thanks Chuck. I know the way. I'll get her there." Kenzi cut in smiling.

"Of course. There are new muffin flavors in the deli." Chuck chuckled winking. "Delicious."

"Yay." Kenzi clapped her hands together excitedly. "I'll go try them out. Thanks Chuckie. You're the best." She winked back at the man.

"You're flirting with the staff." Bo scolded as she drove in.

"Always."

.

* * *

><p>Kenzi steered Bo dragging her by the arm towards Lauren's office. When they reached the spacious, tastefully decorated waiting room, Kenzi released her hold on Bo and plopped down on the plushy couch, while Bo began nervously walking around the room.<p>

"Quit pacing. Try a pomegranate smoothie." Kenzi gestured to the complimentary items in the cooler.

"Maybe later." Bo wrung her hands anxiously.

"Well at least sit down. You're making me antsy. Stop fidgeting. Lauren is great. She'll have you walking straight in no time."

"Right.." Bo breathed and sat down, but bolted right back on her feet, when the office door opened.

"Kenzi, nice to see you again." A blond greeted smiling not noticing the taller brunette's soft gasp.

"Hey Doc." Kenzi returned the smile. "I brought a friend." She gestured to Bo, who was standing dumbstruck next to her.

"I see. Hello, I'm Lauren." The smiling blond extended her hand, which Bo automatically grabbed in her own.

"Hey.." Bo breathed raking her eyes over the doctor, not letting go of her hand.

"Bo right?" Lauren asked and glanced at Kenzi, when Bo didn't respond. "My three o'clock?" She looked back at Bo and absentmindedly caressed the back of the brunette's hand with her thumb.

"Yes. This is the pain in the back we talked about.." Kenzi gave an embarrassed smile, before narrowing her eyes at Bo and poked the brunette between her ribs making Bo flinch and release the doctor's hand.

"Yes. Hey." Bo got out after clearing her throat. "Bo."

"Nice to meet you, Bo."

"You too." Bo said with her eyes skittering all over the blond.

Lauren could feel heat creep up her cheeks under Bo's thorough perusal. It was causing all kinds of reactions in her body. "Um.. So.. This way, when you're ready." She motioned and went ahead leaving Bo standing at her spot.

"Bo? What the hell are you doing? You're not breathing, are you? Breathe. You can't be this anxious about a massage! It won't hurt. A lot anyways." Kenzi spat noticing Bo not moving. "Go on! I had to really use my charms to get you this appointment so quickly. Go on now!"

"I can't!" Bo hissed back meeting Kenzi's eyes. "She's not burly! At all!" Bo waved towards the office door.

"I know she looks like a delicate flower, but she's strong. I know. And she really knows what she's doing. Finds all the right spots! Sweet spots! Doesn't matter that she's not.. burly or butch."

"It's not that…" Bo whispered in a low tone, while leaning closer to Kenzi. "She's hot! Hot-hot! Gorgeous and I.."

"So? She's is pretty. What does that have to do with.." Kenzi huffed, but saw then the look on Bo's face. "Oh. Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, oh." Bo rolled her eyes. "It'll get embarrassing."

"So you're horny, but.. You're not an animal. Just exercise some self control." Kenzi advised sagely. "The hottie doctor will never know of your inner battle."

"But what if.."

"Shut it. Go on! She's waiting. Self control Bo!" Kenzi pushed Bo forwards. "Let Lauren rub you and get you.. Let me refrase that." She stopped.

"Lauren will massage your sore back and make you painfree." Kenzi nodded satisfied. "Meanwhile I'll go eat something.. sweet and come get you later. Okay?"

"Okay.. Self control.." Bo swallowed as she went into the room and closed the door behind her.

.

* * *

><p>Lauren sat behind a sleek white desk leafing through some folders, once in a while tapping on her laptop, when Bo came in and latched her eyes on the blond. Bo breathed out relaxing a bit. Bo roamed her eyes over the delectable massage therapist.<p>

Bo's thoughts were revolving around the newly met blond. She looks so cute. Concentrated. Her slender neck looks so inviting. I want to.. Bo stopped her train of thought. Kiss it. _Kiss her_. Those lips and.. Stop it. This is bad. Don't get all hot and bothered, Bo groaned inwardly. This was going to get so embarrassing. For sure. Maybe I should just go?

"Please sit down." Lauren smiled with her eyes twinkling, when she lifted her eyes from the papers in front of her and noticed Bo hovering there. "I'll ask a few questions and then we'll get started. Okay?" She asked as Bo settled on the chair beside the desk.

"Um.. Okay." Bo nodded thrumming her fingers on her thigh.

Lauren asked about Bo's illnesses, previous massage sessions, about her work and exercise habits. Bo dutifully answered all questions and was starting to feel more at ease, not slobbering all over the doctor. Ogling.

"Did you hurt yourself or what brought this pain on?" Lauren asked looking at Bo. "Kenzi didn't elaborate on the phone."

"It just sort of suddenly started to hurt. A few days ago. It's gets a bit better during the day."

"So the pain is worse in the mornings?"

"Yes, definitely. My bed - my mattress might have caused the aches in my back." Bo shrugged.

"Oh?" Lauren nodded encouraging Bo to continue as she scribbled on her pad.

"Yeah.. Kenzi says I've been a nun and she thinks my bed should see some more.. action.." Bo's eyes widened in shock. Don't overshare Kenzi's stupid wisecracks, she groaned inside her head. "Um.. I mean.. The mattress. It's.. Broken. Damaged springs. Or something." Bo quickly babbled, her cheeks reddening. She clamped her mouth shut. Crap, she fretted.

"Aha." Lauren said trying to hide her smirk. She found the blushing brunette extremely endearing and.. very attractive. _Hot_. "I have your information jotted down now." She skimmed over her notes clearing her throat, hoping Bo wouldn't notice her staring. "You can undress there. You can leave your underwear on and wrap the towel around you, when you come out."

"Uh huh.. I don't have any."

"Huh?"

"Underwear." Bo muttered quietly looking apologetic.

"Oh. Well… That's.. Great." Lauren exhaled with darkening eyes. "It's.. great." She repeated and finally with difficulty averted her eyes from the brunette.

"Shit.." Lauren sighed quietly after Bo had disappeared into the smaller room. "Keep it together.. Don't be a perv.. And whatever you do – don't start drooling!" She ordered sternly, meeting her own eyes on the mirror on the wall, before starting to prep the massage table for her client.

.

* * *

><p>Bo went into the small dressing room and shut the door softly behind her. She leaned her back on the door and breathed shakily out.<p>

"I think I might die here,_ in the Morrigan's Spa and Deli_, today." Bo groaned shifting in her spot. "Spontaniously combust at the very moment Lauren's delicate, beautiful hands land on my.. skin. Talented hands. My skin. Oh gods."

Bo shook her head "I'm gonna die." She began to peel off her clothes and took her time folding them on the chair, before wrapping a towel around her body. Bo took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

On the other side of the door Lauren had also been trying to calm down. She had prepped the room, washed her hands, gathered lotions and towels nearby the massage table, while muttering to herself.

"You're a professional. A doctor! For God's sake. _A doctor!_ Act like one!" Lauren grumbled anxiously. "So she's hot. Very hot, but.." Her hushed tirade was cut off, when Bo emerged from the dressing room. Only a white fluffy towel draped around her body. Gorgeous body. _Holy hotness, Batman.._ Lauren's inner voice sighed, but the blond managed to keep her mouth shut for which she silently praised herself.

"Hey.. You're ready?" Lauren croaked out.

"I guess." Bo said hesitantly. She forced her eyes up from the floor and looked at the blond. When she caught Lauren's dark eyes latched on her body, pleasant tingles erupted all over her body. "I am." Bo said more huskily than she intended.

.

* * *

><p>Lauren patted the massage table. "Please sit, so I can take a look at your back in this position."<p>

"What about the.." Bo tugged the towel around her.

"You can cover your front. I just need to see your.." Lauren trailed off, when Bo sat on the edge, her back to Lauren and let the towel reveal the smooth skin of her back and curves of her hips and behind. "..Back."

Lauren took a deep breath and ghosted her fingers over the brunette's skin. Delicately caressing the contours of Bo's spine and ribs.

"My god, you're.. _beautiful._" Lauren sighed softly, roaming her eyes over the brunette. Until coming to a sudden stop and pulled her hand away like it had been burned. Oh my god! I said that out loud, didn't I, Lauren screeched silently. You were suppose to.. not be a perv.

"Um.. thank you." Bo said looking at the frazzled blond over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry.." Lauren apologized looking like a deer caught in headlights. "That was totally unprofessional wasn't it.. Sorry."

"Please, no need to apologize." Bo said sincerely.

"But it's.."

"Really. It's fine." Bo cut in softly. "You called me beautiful, I won't take offence. I promise." She smiled.

"Okay.." Lauren whispered giving Bo a small smile. "So, um.. like I said - I'll give you a full body massage today."

"Yes." Bo nodded. "I'd like that."

"Lie down. On your stomach. Rest your arms on your sides."

Bo did as told and positioned herself on the table leaving the towel under her. the back of her body was totally on display and Bo didn't mind. She actually felt comfortable and even slightly exhibionistic. I want her to look at me, Bo purred.

Lauren was struggling. Don't look at that.. ass. Don't. Just don't. "I'll put a smaller towel here, okay?" She said, covering Bo's behind quickly.

"Okay." Bo said feeling oddly disappointed. I want her to touch my ass, not cover it up, she realized. But this is not that kind of massage, Bo reminded the horny beast inside her. _Not that kind of massage._ So calm the hell down.

Lauren rubbed some lotion on her hands, before putting on her professional persona as her hands touched Bo's shoulder blades. Her touches were gentle like she was exploring. Bo felt like purring. And she was sure she did purr, when Lauren put some more weight behind her touches. Bo was starting to melt in to a puddle of goo, while the blond's hands expertly danced on her skin.

.

* * *

><p>Bo felt her muscles loosen and a satisfied grumble resonated in her chest. She was relaxed, when suddenly Lauren's hands caressed her sides moving lower making goosebumps erupt on Bo's skin and a sharp gasped escape from her lips as her eyes snapped open.<p>

"Oh.." Bo flinched and bit her lip, but then forced her eyes closed and relaxed her body as much as she could considering the circumstances, hoping the blond would continue her ministrations. Bo was tingly all over and didn't want the feeling to go away.

"Sorry. Are my hands cold?" Lauren gasped guiltily and lifted her hands hastily off of the brunette's soft skin.

"What? No! Don't stop!" Bo squealed alarmed, before swallowing. "Um.. I mean, your hands are not cold." She glanced at Lauren, before resuming her earlier position with an eyeroll at her own enthusiasm.

"I'll continue then?" Lauren murmured as she hesitantly laid her palms back on Bo.

"Yes." Bo breathed huskily. "Please." She murmured.

"Yes." Lauren repeated taking in a shuddering breath. You're a professional. Don't _fondle_ your client, she reminded her raging hormones. This was not going to get any easier. "I'm almost done with your back."

"Hmmm." Bo hummed contently.

"So.. Um.. I'll move lower.. to your glutes, thighs and legs."

"Awesome." Bo murmured, feeling slightly guilty to enjoy the massage so much. Lauren's hands on her. On her now heated skin. Bo knew this was dangerous, but so.. so enjoyable. She wanted the blond to go lower.

"Good. So here we go." Lauren blew out a little puff of air and lifted the towel off Bo's behind.

"This might feel slightly painful, if the muscles here are tight." Lauren warned before placing her hands back on Bo's skin with a small sigh.

Bo's eyes snapped open. Her hands are.. Her hands are on my ASS! Oh god. My ass. Her hands. I might not.. survive this. Holy crap.. That feels good, Bo bit her lip to stop from moaning. She could feel her center starting to throb demanding attention. Please, please don't ask me to turn around, Bo whined in her head. She knew her nipples would poke out though the thin cloth covering her chest.

"Does this hurt?"

"No.." Bo breathed. It did hurt, but the pleasure of Lauren's hands palming her behind was much much greater than any pain.

"I'll do your thighs now." Lauren said softly after a while. She had somehow managed to concentrate on the massage and not the body she was massaging.

"My thighs? Do I need to turn?" Bo asked with trepidation laced with desire. If she turned, Lauren would notice Bo's aroused state. If she hadn't already. The mood would certainly shift. Maybe the doctor would throw Bo out. No. Oh please no. I want to.. I need to stay, Bo swallowed.

"No." Lauren said. "Not yet."

"Oh."

Lauren massaged Bo's thighs moving up and down on the muscles. Bo almost passed out, when Lauren's touches game close to grazing her center. Her hot center.

Oh gods.. Bo bit her lip harder and harder. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna… I want her and.. I'm gonna do it and most likely embarrass myself.. _I'm doing it. Jsut go for it!_ Bo turned around meeting Lauren's baffled gaze as her client sat up interrupting the massage.

"I'm sorry.. is something wrong?" Lauren asked hesitantly, but when the towel slid from covering Bo's chest, Lauren's eyes dropped on the soft mounds now visible.

"Don't freak out, but.." Bo started, making Lauren look at her. "Touch me." She latched her eyes on Lauren's. "Please. Please touch me." She pleaded.

"Where? Like what?" Lauren murmured aroused, but uncertain. She didn't want to interpret the situation wrong. She wanted to really touch Bo, but what if..

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and clamped it on her breast. "Here. Like this."

"Oh." Lauren breathed as she began to softly palm the brunette's breast.

"That feels so.." Bo pushed her chest more firmly against the blonds touch. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"Can I do this too?" Lauren leaned in, her breath washing over Bo's lips. She didn't kiss Bo, but waited.

"Yes.." Bo exhaled capturing Lauren's lips with her own.

Their tongues glided against each other, when suddenly Bo gasped. "Oh gods.. I exhaled."

"What?" Lauren asked softly.

"You.. You take my breath away." Bo husked and latched her lips on Lauren's once again.

"Let me make love to you." Lauren whispered between kisses. "Bo?"

"Lauren.." Bo sighed raggedly, while Lauren's hand ventured down over Bo's abdomen. "Make love to me."

.

* * *

><p>Bo flopped her head down on the narrow massage table. Her body was all flushed and sweaty. Lauren had touched her so lovingly. She had made Bo come so hard, that she had nearly passed out. Bo clung tighter to the warm body next to her.<p>

"That was the greatest massage ever." Bo took a deep breath to fill her lungs.

"I enjoyed it." Lauren agreed with a grin and snuggled back against Bo's side.

"I've never felt something like this."

"Me neither." Lauren breathed dreamily.

"Your turn." Bo suddenly growled and flipped Lauren on her back, making the blond release a surprised yelp. "Okay?"

Lauren latched her lips on Bo's letting out a little moan. "Please."

"These need to go." Bo tugged on Lauren's clothing.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Lauren purred almost ripping off her shirt.

"Oh hell. You're gorgeous." Bo got out before lunging at Lauren. "I need to touch you." She muttered against the blond's skin.

"Touch me."

"All over."

.

* * *

><p>Kenzi waited for Bo in the convertible. What the hell is taking so long, Kenzi wondered. She was leafing through a magazine, when she noticed her friend strolling towards the car.<p>

"Hey! Finally! You look like a ray of sunshine Bobo." Kenzi called out throwing the magazine on the backseat.

"It's a beautiful day." Bo motioned to the sunny sky with both hands.

"It is. You look happy. You're practically skipping! So it was good?"

"Very."

"And you're feeling invigorated and relaxed and all that?"

"Very." Bo answered plopping behind the steering wheel.

"Are you gonna see her again? A repeat session?"

"Yes. Very soon." Bo grinned happily.

"Oh good. When are you going to come again?"

Bo snorted glancing at Kenzi, who was starting to look at her suspiciously. "Soon."

"Like how soon?" Kenzi pressed on.

"Um.. Like tonight." Bo slid the key in the ignition, but didn't turn it yet. Instead she gave Kenzi a sheepish look under her lashes.

"Bo! Did you get it on with her?!" Kenzi screeched narrowing her eyes.

"What can I say?" Bo sighed grinning from ear to ear. "Lauren put me under her spell. She's.. magical."

"Bo! You slept with Lauren?"

"Well.. We didn't sleep, but.. We connected." Bo grinned happily. "On so many levels."

"I was so wrong.." Kenzi groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"When I said 'Lauren will have you _walking straight_ in no time.'" Kenzi rolled her eyes sighing. "Oh gods.."

"I'm sorry. I know she's your massage therapist and everything, but.. Lauren is beautiful in every way and.. I just had to have her."

"Oh gross. You defiled MY massage room! And my masseuse! I don't want to hear any more."

"Good, 'cause I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when?" Kenzi snorted scoffing. Bo always told about her hook ups, which were nowadays far and between because the brunette had suddenly decided to wait for love.

"Since now." Bo smiled with her eyes twinkling. "I like her."

"Well.. That's great Bobo."

"It is." Bo nodded as her phone beeped. Bo swiped the screen lighting it up.

"Can't wait to see you again, Bo. I really enjoyed our time together - xoxo Lauren." Kenzi read from Bo's phone. "You made quite an impression on the normally quite reserved doctor."

"Quit reading my messages." Bo admonished shielding her phone from Kenzi's eyes, while tapping her reply.

"What are you writing?" Kenzi craned her neck trying to get a look.

"Just that I enjoyed our time also and can't wait to get to kiss.. I mean I can't wait to see her again." Bo quickly corrected.

"Oh my god! You put a heart at the end! _A heart!_ Why?" Kenzi squealed catching a glimpse of Bo's screen. "You're screwed!"

"I know."

"She's a doctor Bo. You don't like doctors. You said." Kenzi whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, but I like her." Bo smiled a toothy, happy smile.

"Okay.. You're smiling. Weirdly… You look like a lovesick fool.." Kenzi's eyes widened. "You like her. Really, really like her?"

"I do." Bo nodded as her phone blinged with an incoming message.

"You only just met her, banged her and now you're all.. googly eyes." Kenzi breathed in shock. "Not like you."

"This is it." Bo beamed as she showed Kenzi Lauren's reply. _A big pink heart._

"I exhaled, Kenzi."

"This is what? You what?"

"I opened up my heart. And I think Lauren found a home there. This is a beautiful, perfect day." Bo whispered, her heart fluttering excitedly. She ignored Kenzi's gagging and mumbling about having to start planning a BoLo wedding.

"The day I met _her_." Bo said softly, before starting the car.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :)<p>

A/N Sorry – I was feeling a bit (a lot) cheesy ;)

Happy New Year!


End file.
